Through her
by The Deathly Erised
Summary: The sequel to My Baby. I would suggest reading that before this.
1. chapter 1

"Alohomora."

Creeping silently, the invisible figure entered the house. It walked towards a room to the left. Opening the door, it was met with a room decorated with magical creatures. There was a crib in the room, it was empty, a table with a picture of three people, a man, a woman and a baby. In the corner of the small room, there was a rocking chair. A tired looking woman was asleep on the rocking chair, with a baby in her arms. The baby still awake. Pulling off some sort of cloak, the figure revealed to be a man, looking to be in his twenties, with jet black hair and emerald green eyes.

Lifting up the baby, who babbled quietly at the sight of him, he put her in her crib for the time being. The then picked up the woman, who was too tired to wake, he carried her gently into her room, and lay her on her bed, tucking her in. He kissed her on her brow, and left the room.

Emma babbled excitedly when she saw daddy. He took her, maybe he was staying! But then he put her in the sleep box, and took mummy. He came back quick though, and he picked her up and rocked her. She snuggled into his chest and sighed. Daddy stopped rocking her and looked at her. She looked back.

" Tell Mummy that I love her"

"Wuv you mimony?"

"Good girl. I love you Emma"

"Wuv you tu babby. Muder?"

Last time daddy visited, he gave her a stuffed doggy, called Padfoot. He said that Padfoot was a Marauder. He also said he would give her another Marauder.

"Okay Em, here you go" Daddy laughed.

He gave her a stuffed wolf, that looked like it was howling.

" This is Moony."

"Money?"

"Muh-ooh-ne"

"Moomy?"

"Good enough. I love you Flower. Remember what to tell mummy?"

"Yah!"

"Bye bye Emma, I'll see you soon okay?"

"Kayo babby"

Daddy put her back in the sleep box and kissed her nose. Emma felt very tired. As her eyelids closed for the last time, she saw Daddy put on his magic cape.

Then she fell asleep.

 ** _A/N:_** well? Whatcha think? Tell me if you want more!

TDE out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione groaned as she rolled over in her bed. Wait, her bed? How did she get here?! She could have sworn she fell asleep in the rocking chair. Running outside her room to check that nobody came in the house. Nope, everything was the same. But what about-

"Emma."

Did they take her baby?! Silently praying, Hermione fearfully opened her daughter's bedroom door. There she was. Sitting in her crib, playing with a stuffed wolf.

Rubbing her eyes, Hermione wondered if she was seeing things

"MUMIE!" (Pronounced my-m-e)

"Hello sweetie. What's that your holding?"

"Moomy"

"Moony?"

"YAH!"

"Who gave you that?"

"Ponglet"

"Prongslet? Who's P- never mind."

"Humie!"

Shaking her head Hermione sighed. " You are just like your grandfather and Sirius."

Emma Just giggled.

 _I dunno what to put here cuz it looks different on different devices... scene cut?_

He visited her again last night. He missed Hermione, He loved her and Emma. Emma Lily Potter. Named after both of their mothers. It fit Emma perfectly.

She had perfect, bushy hair, emerald green eyes , and a head fullof hair.

He wished he could go back and live with them. There were just to many memories. All those people he couldn't save. Cedric, Snape, Dumbledore, All the muggles who were victims of anti-muggle attacks, D-Dobby.. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred. All of them.

Holding back a sob, Harry closed his eyes. He kept telling himself it wasn't his fault. He looked at the list on the wall. It listed Moony, Lily, Padfoot and Prongs, with a tick next to Padfoot and a tick next to Moony. Instead of that _Traitor_ Wormtail, He was going to give Emma a female deer. When he gave her the last Marauder, he would return to live with Emma and Hermione. In the time he had left he would recover as much as he could. When he returned...

 _This again? Scene cut..?_

Emma was good this morning. It was weird. Emma would be fidgety and squirm, but then at night something weird would happen, and she would be good again. It was after these she thanked those weird things. Hermione had a suspicion about who Prongslet was, but she couldn't wait 'till Harry came back. When he returned...

 _ **A/N:**_ WOO! Another chapter. Yes, This isn't a one-shot type thing. This kinda explains things I guess.. When it returns... (lol)


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N:_** Thank you guys for all the support on through her! It really helps me write knowing that you guys are enjoying it. Now, on with the fanfic!

 _Like really? NOBODY has given me a better name for this. Please guys?_

Emma sat in her sleep-box. She was smarter then anyone even knew. She watched the clock in her room strike midnight, and turned to look at the window.

As she has expected, she saw the green blob that was her dad. Even when he was under his invisibility cloak, she could still see his aura. Mummy's was white, Daddy's was green, and Ronald's was black.

Emma didn't like Ronald. His aura was strange. Also, whenever he came round, he looked at mummy with a strange, wanting, pitying look. He looked at her with a look of pure hatred.

She saw daddy come foward and take off the cloak. He smiled at her.

"Hi Em"

"Hi Daddy"

"Wow, your a big girl now"

"YAH, mummys says sow to!"

Daddy laughed. Putting on a cute look with puppydog eyes, Emma got ready.

"Mauder?"

Shaking his head, Daddy replied with a laugh.

"Wow, you are just like your mummy, Straight to the point."

He reached into his magicly expanded bag and pulled out a stag. Emma knew who it was immedietly

"Prons"

"Good job Emma, this is Prongs"

"Daddy Daddy?"

"Yeah, Prongs is my dad.."

"Why no see?"

"They.. they became angels when I was very little"

Emma understood that he didn't want to talk about it. Suddenly, she saw Mummy's aura wake up. When she was asleep it was a light grey colour, when awake it was white.

"Daddy, mummy 'wake. Hide now!"

Daddy looked at her strangely, but obeyed. As he did, suddenly mummy burst into the room with her wand in front of her.

"Emma, who were you talking to?"

Emma just giggled.

"Emma ? Is he still here?"

Emma shook his head, while daddy let out a small sigh of relief.

"Okay.. Do you want to sleep with me Em?"

Emma shook her head again

"Okay sweetie.. sleep tight, don't let the boggarts bite"

Mummy always said that when sje said goodnight. But they always didn't.

"Emma-Flower"

"Daddy?"

"How could you tell Mummy was awake"

"Aura. When wake, she white, when sleep she gway"

"You can see auras?"

"No. I guess"

Daddy sighed

"Stupid Question. Anyway, what colour am I?"

"Gween"

"Ron"

Emma looked discusted

"Bwack"

Daddy seemed to think it was normal. He didn't know only bad guys had dark auras.

"Sorry sweetie, I have to go now"

Daddy took a quill and parchment out of his bag and wrote a note for Mummy. He kissed her on the forhead, and went back under the magic cape.

 _Booooooooooooooooooòooooooooooooom_

When Hermione Granger woke up, she disn't expect much. She was a bit on edge since she woke up at around 3, but what mum wouldn't be after she heard her daughter talking to someone she didn't know.

Then again, when she was younger she had an imaginery friend called Lily, who had four pets; Moon, Padder, Tail and Bambi. For some reason Hermione had never liked Tail.

She walked out to go to Emma's room to see if she had woken. She saw Emma sleeping like Remus would after a full moon. But something caught her attention. There was a small note lying on Emma's chest.

Worried, Hermione first checked to see if there were any charms or curses. Once she was satisfyed, she unfolded the note.

 _Dear Hermione_

 _As you may know, I visit Emma. I found something you may find intresting. Emna can see aura's._

 _It may sound bizzare, but I can assure you I am telling the truth. You can ask Emma._

 _According to her, your aura is white, mine is green, and Ronald's is black._

 _When I asked about Ron though, she seemed discusted by the thought of him. Babies are know for being restless if something bad is going to happen, so using that logic I ask you to be carefull with Mr. Weasley._

 _Also, Hermione, don't spend as much time as possible researching about the aura thing, if for no other reason then you have a baby!_

 _-Prongslet._

 _SCENE CUUUUTT!_

Prongs down. Only one left. And he acctually felt better then he though he would.

He though he would have found time was passsing quickly, and at the start he dreaded going back. Now he was looking foward to it.

Lily's the last one left.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N:_** _Sorry for the incredibly song wait! Between Holidays, being sick, my phone breaking (thats what I normally use to write), And my computer shutting down when I was writing so that I had to re-write the entire thing, It's been hectic. But The good news is now that I'm on the computer mistakes! :) But now I'm back! Let's goooooooooooo_

 _I lIcE STOrIES_

 _Honestly, he was suprised._

 _He didn't feel rushed, he didn't feel upset._

 _He felt.._

 _Right._

Harry Sighed as he grabbed his cloak.

Time to visit Emma!

He wasn't sighing about that though.

He was sighing over the fact he KNEW that Hermione had disobeyed his wishes, and looked up on auras. He was at least happy he got to help Hermione go to bed again.

 _That kinda souned creeeeepppyyy, don't worry, tho, Its not_

Harry unlocked the door with the charm that his dad had invented, so he could go visit Lily. It broke all wards/charms on a area JUST SO LONG the person only had good intentions.

Harry made his way to Emma's room. She immediate started babbling and talking the moment she saw him, but he placed his finger on his lip.

"Shhhh, Flower, I got to go help Mummy first, Okay?"

" 'kay."

Leaving Emma for the moment, he made his way to the mini-library Hermione loved so much.

As he expected, She was asleep on one of the bean-bags, Surrounded by books. Asleep.

He gently picked her up, Carrying her to her bedroom. He lay her softly down on her bed, covering her up in the process.

Taking one last look, he wandered overto Emma's room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOh

"Hi Emma!"

"Hewo Daddy!"

"Guess who I have for you?"

Lily thought long and hard, before shaking her head.

"Dunno. Ooh?"

He pulled out the stuffed doe.

"This is Lily, Flower."

"ike Emmy?"

"No."

Harry thought about how to explain it in a way that the very smart toddler would understand.

"No. You know how You Are Emma Lily?"

"Yah"

"Well Daddy's Mummy was called Lily. And Mummy's Mummy was called Emma"

Emma and Dan had both been killed shortly after they were brought back to england. It had nothing to do with magic though, They had both died in a (ironically) Car Crash.

Emma pondered this

"So Emmy Like You Mummy, and Mummy Mummy?"

"Good Job Flower!"

Emma grinned

Harry placed The stuffed doe next to Emma, Then sang her a lullaby. He grinned as he watched her eyes droop.

Slowly, he closed the door.

He went down to the study, and wrote a quick note. He left it on the table, and shut the door.

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOO ONLY I_ _KNOW OF THE DRAMA THAT IS COMING!_

Hermione read the note again, wondering if this was a joke. Deciding it wasn't, she quickly got changed, and fed Emma. She flooed Ron.

"Ron, could you take care of Emma for me?"

"Yea, Sure, Why?"

"I have a note. I think it might be Harry!"

Ron gave a grin that didn't reach his eyes.

"That's Great! Come drop her off now!"

Hermone dropped off Emma, and re-read the letter one more time, before running to outside the wards and apparating.

 _Hermione_

 _Meet me in the woods._

 _-Prongslet._

 _DRAAMMAMAMAMAMMAMAMAMAMAAAAAAA_

Hermione ran to the spot she and Harry used to go to, to escape all the people trying to thank them. Her heart fell when she sawnobody was there.

Until she saw a figure.

"Harry?!"

 _DRAMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

 _A/N: SORRY FOR THE CLIFFIE! It just seemed so appropriate! :) But as I said, be warned. Drama is coming. BYEEEEE_

 _TDE, OUT_


End file.
